


Daddy Long Legs

by DjCentralia



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, evil!Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjCentralia/pseuds/DjCentralia
Summary: Michael decides to satiate some needs after numerous reboots.





	Daddy Long Legs

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if/when I'm going to finish this. I'm working on finals for seven classes atm and the stress is real.

Eleanor never listened to her parents for any advice. Heck, she had no reason to. But there was one line that her mother said to her around twelve, when Jimmy Snipes the paper boy made her cry on their first date, "Eleanor, don't you ever, _ever_ , let a boy have power over you. They don't have that right."

And that line, at this moment, was echoing in her forebrain.

 

~Minutes Earlier~

 

Michael and Eleanor had been discussing the planning for a town hall meeting for hours when the inordinate amount of paperwork and chalkboards stuck out to Eleanor.

"Wait a minute...this, this is the bad place, isn't it?" she winced at Michael, who was standing in front of the door to his office.

 He let out a little sigh, "Yes, yes it is, Eleanor," and turned his wrist. Eleanor heard the distinct click of a deadbolt. "Surprise, you figured it out. Again."

_Again?_ Eleanor thought. Michael took a few steps toward Eleanor, who was seated in the chair across from his desk. He spoke as he unbuttoned his jacket and undid his tie, "You’ve wound your way through this maze 312 times. And in a few moments, we'll do it all again, and you won't remember a thing. But this time...." Michael took in a sharp breath through his teeth as he looked down at her, "This time, I'm gonna have a little Old Testament fun before we restart this journey." A twisted smile creeped across his face.

Eleanor’s eyes grew wide, “Or, hear me out, or, we could….not?” A shade of fear flashed across her face. It wasn’t like she hadn’t thought of the option at all. It wasn’t like there was anyone really here relationship wise. Or hook-up wise. Although, there was that one caramel coated woman who worked at the frozen yogurt cart. But Michael did have a little of that silver fox thing going on. And she was a sucker for height…. “Can that even happen? I mean, I’m a human, and you’re…..not.”

“A demon.”

“A demon yeah….wait, what?”

Michael let out a deep chuckle, “It’s not like I’m some goodie two-shoes paradise builder, Eleanor. And yes, we immortal beings can…. _cohort_ with humans if we wish.” He leaned over to rest his hands on either arm of the chair, tilting his head down to be inches from hers, “And as a demon, I’m supposed to make you suffer.”


End file.
